


That Explains A Lot

by UnAnimo



Series: Nocturno [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnAnimo/pseuds/UnAnimo
Summary: There was a time Will Graham had a huge control over things. Things like whacking a baseball bat to Hannibal's head."I just came from DC, tired and never been slept for eighteen hours and this is all I get?""You're home?"





	That Explains A Lot

There was a time Will Graham had a huge control over things. Things like whacking a baseball bat to Hannibal's head. The man was so darn infuriating Will wanted him dead sometimes. As he stares at the crime scene, Will wondered what on earth had he done this time to piss his lover. Hannibal was normal when left for DC last night, and the night before last night, and the night before that. Usually, Hannibal gave him hints like why a man ended up on the Rolodex, to name the few.

 

But this? Oh boy.

 

The victim was sprawled across the floor, swimming in his own blood. The cause of death, head trauma. One of the forensics said it was a baseball bat and they found one in the basement coated with the victim's blood. Will snorted. Baseball bat. How original.

 

It didn't tie up to the Ripper's MO, really, except for the victim's tongue had been surgically removed.

 

_Because I talk too much..._

 

Yep. Will nodded to himself. He's rude.

 

He kneeled next to the victim and realized he was so interested in opening its mouth where the huge amount of blood concentrated there. Will gestured one of the forensic for a pen to use for tipping the victim's mouth. Slowly, he pried it open and there he saw something... shiny? "Is that... a spoon?"

 

_...and ate too much..._

 

Will took a quick glimpse of the half naked dead man's body. Gluttony, really? Are you fucking kidding me?

 

There's a green liquid substance a few feet away from the victim's body, chunks of looks like sausages and broccoli.

 

_...and then I threw them out..._

 

Well, that _really_ explains a lot.

 

Will shook his head, thanked the forensic guy for the pen and pulled out his phone while heading towards the door.

 

He was standing outside for good ten seconds when he heard Jack calling his name. He groans.

 

"Give me a minute, Jack."

 

Jack Crawford, for his awful timing, ignores Will's frown. "Can it wait?"

 

"I need Hannibal on this."

 

Had not Jack wanted this to get over with, he might smack Will Graham's head. He nodded. It's two in a fucking morning, anyway.

 

"Fine. Two minutes."

 

"Thanks. Excuse me."

 

Will pressed the quick dial key as he walked away. It only took two rings and the velvety voice of Hannibal suppressed Will's unwanted anxiety.

 

"Hello, Will. Is everything alright?"

 

"I just came from DC, tired and never been slept for eighteen hours and this is all I get?"

 

"You're home?"

 

"I am at the crime scene."

 

"Ah. I see."

 

Will narrowed his eyes at the lampshade hanging dangerously at the broken window of the house. "I see? That's all you have to say."

 

"If the reason for this phone call only to ask me the why you were there, Will, the answer is no. It is not me."

 

"Really. It looks like the only thing you forgot here is your own address."

 

"Can you be a little more insulting, dear? Am I the only _cannibal_ living in Baltimore?"

 

"I live in Wolf trap."

 

"Three days in a week does not count as residency, Will."

 

"Would I disturb you by calling you at this hour if it was me?"

 

Hannibal sighed. "Speak."

 

"The victim's tongue had been removed, replaced by a silver spoon. Oh and, his head was bashed with a baseball bat."

 

"I am not fond of Lengua, Will. And a baseball bat? Really?"

 

Will chuckled. "How about the spoon?"

 

"Agresti?"

 

"No, I don't think so."

 

"An admirer, then," Hannibal said after a few second pause. "Lame as it was."

 

"Flattering as if it is, I don't like it."

 

"A potential artist, Will. Have mercy."

 

"The last potential artist ended up in your bed, Hannibal. I'll make sure it's the last one."

 

"Oh, Will. No one comes close to you. Have you forgotten you're the first and the last?"

 

Will laughed and felt Hannibal's smile as a result. "Your ways of flirting is getting weirder every day." He saw Jack coming out of the house and staring at him. "I have to go, baby. Jack's wants to strangle me with his eyes."

 

"Come home when you are done?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Breakfast?"

 

"Dinner."

 

"That long?"

 

"Why Dr. Lecter, impatient now, are we?"

 

"For you, Mr. Graham, I will never satiate my hunger."

 

Will laughed. "Did I say you're crazy?"

 

"All the time."

 

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Bid this neophyte a chance, Will. He might bloom for our liking."

 

"And give me migraines? No way."

 

"You're being selfish, my love."

 

"I only want your eyes for me," Will purrs.

 

"My eyes, my heart. All of me."

 

Will smiled, then frowned, because Jack was standing in front of him right now. "I love you."

 

"And I you, too. See you at eight?"

 

"Seven."

 

"All right. Goodbye, Will."

 

"Bye."

 

Jack was eyeing him head to toe. "Well?"

 

"Not the Ripper."

 

"You sure?"

 

Yep, he said so himself.

 

Will nodded, controlling himself not to laugh. "Yes."

 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Another copycat?"

 

"Worse," Will sighed, turning back towards the house, Jack tailing behind him. "An admirer."

 

 


End file.
